


Locked Up

by RACHADACTYLE



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Prison, Death, Doctors & Physicians, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gang Violence, I suck at tags, Loneliness, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, there will be more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RACHADACTYLE/pseuds/RACHADACTYLE
Summary: The smell of antiseptic and disinfectant lingers in the air. You’ve always hated the smell but over time you’ve come accustomed to it’s nostril burning qualities. You briefly wonder to yourself why you chose this profession, but the quick brief pain in your leg reminds you why.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Troublesome Encounters

The smell of antiseptic and disinfectant lingers in the air. You’ve always hated the smell but over time you’ve come accustomed to it’s nostril burning qualities. You briefly wonder to yourself why you chose this profession, but the quick brief pain in your leg reminds you why. Instinctively you rub the top right of your thigh. 

Leaning back in your chair you stare at the white tiled ceiling. You bring your gaze to the far corner and begin counting the square tiles one by one. A weird habit you picked up in childhood, “one, two, three, four, five, six....”

The fluorescent lights make you squint which obscures your view. Sighing you sit back up, repositioning yourself in front of the desk. This was your first job out of post graduate school and its not like you were expecting anything glamorous. Though the metal bars on the windows tells another story.

Grabbing the tan stack of files you begin to review the medical charts that outlined your schedule for today. You open the first chart on top revealing it contents. On the left side a picture presents it self. A man with unruly ebony hair and golden eyes that pierced your soul. His features were sharp and on his lips he displayed a smirk.

His photo spoke confidence.

  
Inmate 102201 

Kuroo Tetsurou  
Felony Class A

In big bold letters his file displayed  **EXTREMELY DANGEROUS**. You knew taking this job you’d encounter questionable subjects. Just didn’t expect it to be this soon.

You scanned over his chart to see what he was coming in for and to your surprise it wasn’t what you would have expected.

Asthma? 

Continuing on with his history you see he’s had it since childhood but hasn’t had an episode in along time. Skimming along you notice his chart is very vague and has holes throughout his medical history. You chalk it up to him being a criminal. Someone with a Class A Felony probably didn’t have time for “legal” medicine. 

Finally finish reviewing the stack of charts. You look at your paper of your scribbled notes

“Hypertension ... anxiety...back pain....reflux... this is going to be a fun day.” Your tone drips with sarcasm. 

Like clockwork with the final check on your list abuzz comes from the clinic door. “Looks like my first patient is here.”

In walks the first guard, following behind him was the first patient of the day and then another guard. His hands shackled together at the wrist and are against his waist. He’s overwhelmingly tall stature towered over the two guards. Its funny because his hair wasn’t the same as the unruly locks that he had in his mug shot, thus giving you a full view of both those golden eyes. 

You remembered at processing all inmates have their heads shaved. He wasn’t bald but the length it had grown back to let you know he has at least been here for quiet sometime. 

The first guard turns to Kuroo looking him dead in the eyes finger pointed to his chest, “No funny business inmate we’ll be right outside the door. Don’t even think I won’t hesitate to shoot you right between the eyes.” The guard uncuffs Kuroo and instinctively he rubs his wrists. Looking at the guard he gives him a faked pained expression. 

“Awe don’t say that, I thought we were getting along on our stroll down here!” He gives him that tantalizing smirk he showed in his mug shot “Plus I’m always a gentleman in front of the ladies.” Looking at me his gaze scans me up and down.

Im internally cringing at the sight but sport my professional face. “I can take the patient from here guys, I’ll ring the bell when we’re done. Kuroo please take a seat on the exam table.”

The guards walk out and he hops up onto the table like he owns the place. I walk over to the desk grabbing my stethoscope to place it around my neck.

“So doc what happened to the old geezer who used to be here Iv never seen you before.” he inquirers. You lift an eyebrow at his question and stroll over to him.

“First off not a doctor, I’m a PA. You can call me Y/N. Secondly he retired. Can you please relax your arms I need to listen to your lungs.”

He relaxes at your touch as you gently take your stethoscope and relax it against his chest.

“Can you give me some deep breaths.” He gives out a couple and you pull away walking over to grab your clipboard. You jot down the findings you have and go back over what you noted. Tapping your pen against the clipboard your still at a loss on his medical past. “So I see that...”

“You look awfully young to be a physician.

How green are you in this field, just out of school or something?”

You glance up at him giving him an unenthusiastic glare. “When’s the last time you used an inhaler Kuroo. I don’t see that one was ever given to you in the...” you glance down at his chart “...6 months you’ve been here.” You continue to tap the clipboard waiting for an answer.

“Awwwe come on Y/N at least try and entertain me just for a little bit. It gets lonely in here. No one to socialize with, no one to tell my hopes and dreams. It’s unfortunate they put me in a cell all alone.” He leans back onto his hands and smiles. His long legs slightly spread with his feet planted firmly on the ground he taps a foot waiting for an answer. It almost feels like he’s mocking you.

Sighing you roll your eyes back in muscle memory. “Yes, I just graduated and finished post graduate school a couple months ago. I’m very well trained in treating people so don’t let my looks fool you. As for your loneliness situation I can’t help you and all thing considering I’d imagine your hopes and dreams don’t entail to much. Now please could you elaborate on your asthma and when you last used an inhaler”

Straightening himself back up he put his hands in his lap and he put on a serious face, “Iv had it as long as i can remember. Age six maybe. Last time I used one was a couple years ago... during an incident...” for a moment he gets lost in thought, he shakes his head, “just noticed lately Iv been having issues with breathing. Guessing it probably has to do with the shitty air quality in this place OR maybe some minor altercations in the cafeteria but whose to say.” His arms shrug.

You write some stuff down and walk over to the medicine cabinet. Reaching into your white lab coat pocket you pull out a key and insert it into the lock. Opening the cabinet you pull out an inhaler. You lock the cabinet back up and make your way to him. Lifting it you bring it to his line of sight. “This is an inhaler I’m issuing you. Use it when necessary. This is for medical purposes only. Don’t think about turning this into a deadly object Kuroo. If you need another you can request to see me again.”

He takes the object from your hand, his touch lingering. Hazel eyes now stare into my E/C ones. “Oh, I’ll most certainly be coming back to see you any chance I get Miss Y/N”

His words echo in your head as he lifts himself off the table, his figure now towering yours. You freeze at the sight of him over you. He slightly leans him self down to my level his lips next to my ear, and in a hushed undertone he speaks, “don’t give me that look Chibichan, it pains me to see such a look on that pretty face of yours.”

I slightly startle myself back and approach the clinic door. Pushing the buzzer I indicate it’s time for his retrieval. They walk in and automatically go to where Kuroo has still planted himself. He raises his wrists willingly and they put his shackles on. They direct him towards the door and both guards tip their hats to yo as they direct him out. Kuroo comes to a sudden stop and turns his head. Those piercing hazel eyes meeting yours, “see you next time.”

He smirks.

The guards then push him along and his hands coming up surrendering, “I’m going, I’m going no need to get all pushy and shovey now right fellas. I know you missed me.” He lets out a cackle as the door closes behind all of them.

“Tch , what an absolute troublesome basterd he was.”

You shake your head walking back to your desk, thoughts racing of your encounter with Kuroo. An unsettling feeling starts to stir within you.

Bzzzzzzzz

The sound snaps you back to reality, pushing the troubling thoughts in the back of your mind. 

Until next time, _inmate_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited to start this! Your kudos and comments keep me motivated!
> 
> Helpful terms:
> 
> Green- a term used in the medical world for new and inexperienced physicians.


	2. Getting into the Swing of Things, Or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start to get into a more natural flow at work and have even made a couple of friends. Though an unexpected helper makes for an interesting time.

“So....you got broke up a fight and he hit you with a cell phone...” You stand their blinking at Iwaizumi.

“Yep”

“A phone that he had shoved up his....”

“I swear if you finish that sentence we’re going to have matching scars!” He looks at you with intense rage. Clearly he’s annoyed with the fact he’s sitting in the clinic now having to get stitches above his eye.

Chuckling, you raise your hands up defensively. You’d never want to be at the receiving end of his fury that’s for sure.

You had befriended the guard upon your first week at the prison. He had seen you eating your lunch alone and knew how hard it was being new. From there on it was history. He’d join you on your lunch and even escort you out at times. It was nice developing a friendship with someone who didn’t require much attention. His presence itself spoke volumes and at times you just found it relaxing to be around him.

“Aaand all done. That’s four stitches I had to put above your eyebrow. Just keep it dry and clean as possible. I’ll look at it next week. I might be able to take them out then. In the mean time take some acetaminophen to ease the pain. Your heads gonna hurt tomorrow.” He stands up from the exam table and walks over to the mirror. Frowning he eyes the tended wound. He turns to you sulking.

“Ridiculous, been here for four years and I get smashed in the fucking head WITH A CELL PHONE!”

“From someone’s anal cavity,” you casually state. He turns to you clearly pissed off from your not so friendly reminder.

“Why you crooked...”

“IWA-CHAAAAAAN!!!!!” Saved by the bell.

The clinic door suddenly swings open and a blur runs past you ambushing a standing Iwaizumi. “Iwa-Chan I was so worried! I heard they sent you to the clinic after an inmate took..”

WHACK!

“AHH! Iwa why would you do that!” The man painfully grabs his head.

“Because Shitty-kawa I’m tired of hearing about it!” His fist now full of Oikawas shirt. He loosens his grip and backs away. Oikawa frowns and crosses his arm clearly insulted by the fact his friend isn’t welcoming to his concern.

“Hmph, never again will I bother with you then!”

Oikawa is the on-site psychologist that was introduced to you by Iwaizumi, rather abruptly you might add, while you guys were having lunch. Since then he’s just kind of always been there. Made you wonder if their “friendship” stemmed farther than you think. You’ve never seen a duo quiet like them. You’d watch them take stolen glances at each other but never inquired about it.

“Alright boys calm down. I don’t need to do more work than usual. So let’s all just kiss and make up. I have my Med Aid Inmate coming here soon so I need you guys to scram.” Iwaizumi slightly blushes at your sudden comment he turn his body to hide his face.

Ha, Gotcha.

“Whatever Y/N, thanks for fixing me up,” he storms out of the clinic. Your eyes fixated now on Oikawa clearly still hurt by the whole altercation.

“Next time instead of abruptness and overwhelming action use your big boy words. You know better than I he’s not a touchy feely person.” He looks up at you and smiles.

“Thanks Y/N-Chan.” He waves and exits.

You learned not to long ago that the prison had volunteer duties for the inmates. One was a Med Aid. Someone to help tidy up, help do inventory checks, and just be an extra set of helping hands. This was a high profile gig in the prison since you deal with a lot of sharp objects and narcotics. An inmate had to meet a certain criteria in order to even apply. There was already someone assigned when you got here to help the previous physician. You just didn’t know until the warden told you and all you had to do is request their duty days. He didn’t tell you who it was but you assumed the person had to be someone half way decent and had competence, considering what the job criteria was.

While finishing up the last of your charts you hear the buzzer the clinic door. You look up and standing before you in all his glory waving was Inmate 102201, Kuroo Tetsurou.

“So we meet again Chibi-Chan.” You could almost here the teasing in his tone.

The guards go to unlock his shackles tip their hats and exit the clinic. They did it so fast you didn’t have time to protest your UNwanted aid. You stood their dumbfound as to who it was and HOW a class A felon could even obtain this duty. Your pretty sure he has murder on his wrap sheet considering his status and warning of “extremely dangerous”. So who ever approved his work status obviously lacked in attention to detail that day.

“Mmm judging by the look on your face you probably wonder on how a person such as myself is here yes?” His signature smirk grows wide.

“Well for starters I’m a lifer here and they wanted someone that could maintain this position for a long time,” he lifts one finger. “Second you can’t have any dings on your inmate record,” he lifts a second. “THIRD, you have to have some type of degree to show intelligence,” and a third finger. “Four I’m a very generous person,” fourth finger. “Fifth..”

“Okay okay,” you sigh with frustration. Obviously he left the previous physician unharmed so you could assume your fate to be the same. “I get it you’re very well qualified to be here no need to list all of your unnecessary useless qualities.” You toss a rag to him, he catches it. “I need you to clean the exam rooms. In each room there is a checklist of what needs to be stocked but I’m ASSUMING you already know all this.”

“Of course the geezer taught me well when I was his aid. Still a little hurt he didn’t tell me of his departure, but I guess this isn’t a feelings factory now is it.” He quips an eyebrow at you.

“It sure isn’t, so get to cleaning then stocking and once your done come and get me so I can log the sheet that it’s done.” You wave him off and go to your desk.

“Ahh, something about a woman taking charge.” Before you could even react his back was already turned and he was walking over to Room 1. You sat at your desk completely speechless in this turn of events.

You become completely engrossed in what you were doing. Not realizing the seconds turned into minutes and those minutes manifested into hours. You kept your self busy to review some old charts and reorganizing the clinic to your liking. You could definitely feel the outdatedness of everything. The previous doctor, Dr. Hada, had took up working here 10 years ago after his wife had passed away. You were able to briefly meet him with during your interview for this position. He felt like a fresh new face would do some good here.

You were so engaged in the file closet you were working on you didn’t notice the presence lurking behind you. He admired the delicacy and care you put in. Everything you touched you gently placed away. Looking ever so carefully through a files contents and neatly arranging the papers in a certain way. It was as if you were holding valued treasure and wanted to study all sides of it. He found it very enchanting the way you handled certain things.

For a brief moment he got caught up in a thought. If he would have saw you back in the library during his uni days he would have approached someone like you. In this circumstance it was nothing but a fantasy. A fantasy he wishes was a reality, but with his life’s past he knew something like that was well out of reach.

You placed the file neatly in the box next to you. Closing it you push it aside to store away for archive. You go to reach for the last box, which of course is located at the top. You inwardly curse your semi-short stature and proceed to try and tiptoe to reach it. You get  
it scooted far enough where you can pull it down but greatly misjudge the weight of it. As it starts to come down you shut your eyes and brace yourself for a painful impact. You hear rushed footsteps and suddenly your yanked to the side and engulfed in a tight embrace. You open your eyes to Kuroo looking worriedly down at you while holding the box as it teeters on the top shelf. “Are you okay Y/N?”

For a moment you admired his nicely toned arm above his head and notice the firmness of his body against your. His face just mere inches away you notice how long his eyelashes were and how well they complemented his eyes. You were seeing those golden eyes in full view for the first time and hated how tantalizing they looked.

Suddenly you realized how close he was and a small blush crept to your face. You free your self from his hold pushing him away. Kuroo notes how briskly and skillfully you break away from his grasp.

“Wh-what are you doing inmate!”

“Hate to state the obvious but I was saving you from being crushed from this box.” He pushes the box back to the top shelf. It lands back to the top with a heavy thud slightly startling you. He turns back to approach you and you take a step backwards.

“You scared of me or something, now. Where that brash nonchalant attitude.”

“Nnno I was just surprised that’s all,” you say in a hushed tone, “What are you doing touching me like that anyway! You know contact like that gets you a mark!” Kuroo notes the anger in your last remark to him.

“Tch, there it is, whatever,” clearly annoyed by your response, “next time I’ll let the box fall on you then. I was just coming to tell you the rooms are done. Im taking my leave now.” Turning on his heals he walks towards the door hitting the button. “Wait...I need to sign the rooms off.” Your voice falls on deaf ears and he doesn’t acknowledge you. The guards enter escorting him out.

“Ugh, what I should have said was thank you.”

A week passes and like how you can request the days for an aid, they can refuse to show. Kuroo was certainly refusing.

Your sitting on your couch in your apartment with a cup of top ramen scrolling through your phone. A show on but only for background noise. You mindlessly look through the social media platform trying to pass sometime. You land on something Oikawa has posted making you recall a previous interaction with him

_“Whaaa Y/N-Chan your like Iwa-Chan! You guys are always so rough around the edges and don’t know how to take compliments or compassion. When some saves you from getting hurt you say THANK YOU!”_

_“Rough aroun... and wait aren’t you suppose to be the psychologist! I’m just venting I wasn’t expecting you to insult me.” He looks at you annoyed pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m NOT judging you clearly make it known to be unapproachable. I’m helping you in trying to find a resolution to your problem.”_

_“I don’t have a problem.”_

_“This! This is what I mean!” Gesturing to all of you, “Acknowledge your wrong and make it right. First off did you report Kuroo after he had touched you.”_

_“No”_

_“And, why not?” He looks at you intently. You stare back thoughts reeling in your head. “Hmmm..” you take another bite of your food not really recalling why you didn’t have him wrote up._

_“You really are hopeless you know that? At this rate your going to grow old and die ALONE.” You stare down at your food halting at your bite._

_“Well that’s the plan really..”_

_You don’t have to look up to see his shocked expression_.

The memory leaves you frustrated. You set your cup of noodles down and throw yourself back onto the couch. Staring into the abyss of your blank white ceiling.

You weren’t lying.

That was and still IS the plan. To live and be alone until this thing we call life comes to an end. The cost of being with someone only to lose them out weighs this lonely life you choose to live.

You weren’t always this way. You had hopes and dreams, but they came to a crashing halt.

Shifting you turn to your side and gaze at a picture displayed in your living room. On it we’re your parents, older brother, and a very small version of yourself. No older than six. A time in your life where you were free of worry. That all came to an end when you were ten. You lost both of your parents in an accident. It was devastating. Suddenly those happy days turned to doom and gloom. The light towards the end of the tunnel was your brother Takeshi. Ten years older than you he dropped out of college and gave it all up to take care of you.

You shift your gaze to the picture of the two of you when you graduated high school. He was so happy and proud. You graduated at the top of your class and he felt the need to tell everyone passing by. You chuckle at the memory.

He was the whole reason why you got into doing this. Helping people.

The memories of him coming home from work with the occasional bloody knuckles or bruised face. One time it was a missing tooth. You’d tell him to be more careful. He was a bouncer at a night club and got into a little more altercations than your liking. Though like clock work he’d come home and you’d lecture him about being careful and tend to his wounds. He’d laugh at you and told him he could handle it. That he’s the older brother and he’s the only one who should be worrying around here. He was your inspiration and your rock for so long. The smile on his face could light up a room.

Memories... that’s all you have of them now, and the last one of him particularly wasn’t a happy one.

The thought makes your eyes water.

“I really miss you, you big lug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your words and kudos keep me motivated. 😘


	3. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginnings of something new? Or maybe just another feeling of betrayal.

For the second week in a Kuroo didn't show up for his aid duties. You hesitated to report it to the Warden only because of the circumstance of his absence. You told your self that you wouldn't let it bother you, but like a fly it wouldn't leave you alone. Every time you tried and shoo off the annoyance it would come back in some other shape or form. Should you have probably thank'd him for saving you from injury. Probably. Should you maybe have acted a little more sincere and not have threatened him after it. Maybe. His touch from that incident, now weeks ago still lingered.

Touch...

Something that you hated. The way he tightly grasped you brought flash backs of memories youd like to forget. That could have been the reasoning for your brash reaction to him. It wasnt his fault you had skeleton in your closet. "Aghhh, FUCK!" you throw yourself back in your chair. "Maybe i should apologize then." You grabbed your phone to text Iwaizumi. You open the messaging app and send a text. 

_You: Hey, question_

_Iwa: Yeah?_

_Your fingers over your cellphone trying to figure out how to ask. Typing and retyping you question you grew frustrated with yourself._

_Iwa: Holy fuck just get on with it already_

_You: Where is Kuroo located, his cell I mean._

_Iwa: What?_

_Iwa: Why the hell do you want to know._

_You: Nevermind forget I asked, I'll ask Oikawa_

_Iwa: Its located on the south side of the building you need a clearance card to access. That where they put all the Class A felons. Shitty-kawa wouldn't be able to get you there. So spill._

You: Long story short he hasnt been showing up for his aid duties due to a little altercation we had... and I need to go see him

_Iwa: WHAT! DID THAT BASTERD TOUCH YOU! WHY THE FUCK AM I JUST HEARING ABOUT THIS!_

_Iwa: And why the FUCK would you need to go see him. Did you not report this._

_You: Yes and no, but dont be dramatic. Its not what you think. Please just get me there and Ill explain everything over dinner. Ill take you for your favorite :)_

_You saw as the three bubbles would pop up time and time again. Probably trying to think of a way to how much of an idiot you are, but you wouldnt disagree. You were kind of being an idiot. After five minutes passed he finally replies._

_Iwa: Sorry in the middle of something, but after I get done with this inmate transfer I have to do I can take you. Be ready in about an hour._

_Iwa: And you owe me more that just one dinner idiot._

_You: Thanks Iwa-chan!_

_Iwa: Piss off_

You chuckle at his response. You know how much he love/hates the nickname that Oikawa gave him.

In the mean time you turn your attention to a few charts to evaluate for afternoon patients. You notice the clocks time and sigh. "Im going to have to have another late night again aren't I." You realize the importance of having an aid helping you here as well. You the only physician on hand and youve been having to do all the cleaning and inventory. Even though you had Kuroo for just one day you did benefit from his help tremendously. "T-minus one hour."

Flipping through charts and getting things together you didn't even realize Iwaizumi had entered the room. "Hey, you ready?" Startled you look up at him, "Jesus, you scared me," you look at your watch, "that was a fast hour. Why didn't you text me I would have met you?"

"I did, you didnt respond. I even called." You grab you phone and notice the multiple notifications. "Sorry, I was distracted with work. Im ready." You get up from your desk and follow through the clinic door. You have never ventured far from where you work. It was pretty much a straight shot when you came in that you never had to navigate through where all the prisoners were kept. 

You keep your eyes on Iwaizumi's broad shoulders as he takes you down a long hall way. He suddenly turns to you. "Y/N I'm about to take you to where we keep gen pop. We have to navigate through here to get to the Class A's. Im going to need you to keep your eyes forward and not make eye contact with any of these guys. A lot of these dude have been deprived of a presence of a woman so how they act could be irrational. Before we proceed I need you to tell me if you're still okay with going." His eyes lay stern on you, but only in consideration for you. "Yes, I'll be fine. Believe it or not I can take care of myself." He nods at your statement. He reaches into his back holster to pull out a gun. "I know you know how to use this since it's a requirement for all employees to work here. Use this only if absolutely necessary." Its a black 9mm. Small enough to be kept discrete but powerful enough to get the job done in an attack.

You tuck the gun away and he swipes his key card to enter. A loud buzz pierces your ears. He walks through the door gesturing for you to hurry. All door have ten second clearance to be opened. Anything beyond send off the alarm. You hasten your stride and pass the threshold. In the distance you can hear the commotion of people, more than likely the inmates. You proceed down the hall Iwaizumi in front of you. Entering the main area you see a mass amount of inmates, off to the sides with guards. Iwaizumi nods to them in acknowledgement.

Some inmates sat at tables conversing with each other and others standing in groups minding their own. Your presence to them was instantly known to all them rendering the main hall to be suddenly quiet.You could hear a few whistles and some whispered conversation in who you were, but your white lab coat should have told them otherwise. Keeping your eyes forward per Iwaizumi's request he led you past the main hall and into cell area. At the end was another door. This one had a double entrance and had a guard off to the side to allow entry. You approach it and instantly your acknowledged. "Reason for visit."

"Medical" you hold up your physicians badge. Iwaizumi didn't even have a moment to respond and he just looked back at you in surprise. A loud buzzer signaled and the door unlocked. "You really are a crooked doc aren't ya Y/N." He smirks at you and walk through the doors. You instantly notice the air change when you stepped in. It was eerily quiet as you both made your way through the hall. Iwaizumi stops at a door. You look at the name and number plaque, _Inmate 102201 Kuroo Tetsurou._

He harshly knocks on the door and then opens the little window to view in, "Inmate! You have a visitor." From over his should you see Kuroo laying on his bed reading a book. He glances up and making eye contact with Iwaizumi. He marks the book closes it up and stands. Iwaizumi looks back and me, "Ten minutes, thats all Im giving you." He walks off down the hall. You approach the window to reveal yourself. He gives you a surprise glance but then immediately harshens his gaze. "Don't take this the wrong way but you're the last person I'd expect." Coughing you try and break the awkward silence that falls on the both of you. 

You let out a big sigh, "Why haven't you been coming to the clinic?" 

"Thats why you came here? Ridiculous. You should have just reported my absence." He turns himself to go back to his bed. "Wait! Im sorry!" He halts his steps half turning his head waiting for a further explanation. "Kuroo... Im sorry for lashing out at you. It was wrong. I should have thanked you for saving me but I didn't. I get it I was a total and complete jerk. Please accept my apology and come back. If you don't I understand..." He turns his head back forward so all you can see is the back of his head. Suddenly his shoulders start bouncing up and down a cackle then erupting from him mouth. He turns to you and approaches the window. "You its funny Chibi-chan the last person who apologized to me is now six feet under and its very rare anyone apologizes to me. Your boldness forever surprises me." His figure is now leaning against the other side of the door and now closer to the window opening. "Ill come back, only because you gave me such an adorable apology," he pushes himself off making his way back to his bed. "See you tomorrow Y/N."

As promised he showed up the next day sporting his signature cocky grin, and proceeded to show up the following days after. It took awhile for you get use to his presence, but over time you learned to be comfortable around him. At times thopugh you swore he would be staring at you but every time you turned to look at him his attention would be elsewhere. Though you'd be lying if you didn't steal some glances of your own.

You were a human of course and with that came opinions of the opposite sex. And your opinion was that Kuroo is undeniably attractive. 

A tall lean figure with broad shoulders. He had toned arms with muscles in all the right places. You never saw his legs but you could only imagine they were impressive as well. Though his face was a wonder in itself, it kind of annoyed you how handsome he was. With a chiseled jaw line and sharp features he should have been a model, not a criminal. Though you knew all too well looks could be deceiving on someone.

You often wondered of his past life and how he got here. Anytime you'd try and pry he'd always redirect the conversation.

He was very helpful around the clinic and to your surprise very intelligent. His form of entertainment was quizzing people on organic chemistry. "Oy, do you know what C16S8 is?" He puts both elbows on your desk and proping his head. 

"Seriously another one?" You inwardly groan, "You know I didn't go to school to become a chemist right? Like... I failed chemistry my freshman year and had to retake it. My brother was pissed." You slightly flinch at the memory of the small lecture you got. 

"Can we play something like what is this bone," pointing at your wrist. He leans back in the chair crossing his arms closing his eyes to think,

"Thats what I thought, you might be good at organic chemistry but its.."

"The wrist is made of carpel bones, eight to be exact. You have the scaphoid, lunate, triquetrum, pisiform, trapezium, trapezoid, capitate, and the hamate bone." 

Staring at him dumbfounded not even able to form words. He laughs out at your expression then reassumes his previous position on your desk. "Now what elements is C16S8?" 

You look at him in silence admitting defeat.  He shoots you a charming smile. 

You’ve picked up on the fact he enjoys antagonizing people. Though knowing that he still makes your heart slightly race while a heat creeps onto your face. You turn away trying to take your attention anywhere but at him.You grab your phone, it illuminates the time.

“Your parents must think of you as something else to have gone through all that school to only work at a prison.”

You slightly twitch at the remark.  It’s the first time he’s inquired about personal life.

“Yeah, not really their both dead.”

Kuroo watches your eyes falter.

“They died when I was 10 so they never knew that my aspirations were to be in the medical field. My inspiration came from my older brother. He took care of me after they died.”

“Did your brother want you to become a PA then?” You shake your head. “No, he was always getting hurt. He’d come home and I’d fix him up. After awhile I started enjoying it. It was my inspiration. I just wanted to take care of him like he did me.” 

Kuroo’s curiosity get the best of him and he wishes that it doesn't, “You talk about him like he’s gone.” 

He watches your face fall more.

“That’s because he is.” 

Avoiding Kuroos gaze you don't want to look at him and see that same look of pity that everyone gives, but he's not.. He’s looking at you with care, afraid to speak because you might crumble. He’s not new to death with people he's close to. He’s actually way too familiar with the feeling to the point where it’s just numb. Kuroo envy’s you in this moment, he wishes he could feel those things again. 

You don't know why but his overwhelming presence puts a crack in the walls you've built.

“Takeshi was a bouncer at a night club... or so I thought. He wanted me to believe he tossed out drunk dudes or roughed people up. Heh, though bouncers don’t come home with gashes above their eyes or missing teeth.” 

Kuroo fear settles knowing the direction of your words. 

“I had just applied for med school and was so nervous about getting in. The day finally came to know my fate...I got in and he was so excited for me,” you smile at the memory. “He insisted on celebrating so he took me out. We laughed the night away, talking about the struggles we had and how far we had come .” 

Kuroo notices your face changes to pain and see you griping your right thigh. 

“On our way home is when it happened. We were attacked by these guys. They were yelling about certain things Takeshi I didn’t understand, at the time. Next thing you know they start fighting. He’s trying to keep them away from me but he doesn’t notice the gun. He goes to shoot for my brother but I jump in front of him. I ended up getting hit in the leg losing a lot of blood really fast. I slipped out of conciseness.” Your hand was shaking gripping you leg. “When I woke up I was in the hospital. The police were there to question me but, on not what I thought. It was about my brother... and his gang affiliation."

Kuroo's eyes wide.

"I didn’t even know he was in a gang. The police were the ones to tell me he died. No remorse no compassion. They just wanted answers to things I didn't even know. I learned later that all the doctors and medical staff refused him treatment all because they heard he was a gang member. If they didn't know he might of...” Your pained expression softens, “I vowed to myself that no matter who someone was or where they came from it didn’t, it SHOULDNT matter. That I would treat them with care and dignity.”

Kuroo sits next to you silently taking everything in. It helps him understand your complicated demeanor, your unwillingness to show your vulnerability, but that’s what he just saw. Your walls crumbled for just that moment and inside he saw this hopeless little girl who lost so much way to soon. The familiarity of it stirs something in him

He breaks every rule in the book. His hand reaches out to your shaking one. Your still gripping your leg.

.... _It hurts_...

You flinch at the gesture but you notice the pain starting to diminish as you relax into his touch. For a moment you look at the connection of your hands. His on top of your spreads a warmth.

“Y/N” you look up at him. 

“I’m here and I’m not going anywhere”

Looking up you see the sincerity his eyes. For a moment you just stare at each other.

Then it hits you, t he words he just said to you. 

Your shoulders start to bounce and suddenly your erupting with complete laughter. Kuroo's shocked to see your sudden change in demeanor, but he's even more surprised on how beautiful you look. The smile that danced across your face and the way your eyes squinted with laughter. You just looked so natural.

You place your wrist in front of your mouth trying to get your laughter under control. 

“Im so sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh like that it’s just when you said you weren’t going anywhere I couldn’t hold it in, because you REALLY can't go anywhere.” You force your self to keep the giggles in.

You don't see it but Kuroo feels it. A feeling he hasn't felt in a very long time. He quickly pushes it back down.

"I guess your right about that."

Unfortunately his promise was short lived. Two weeks later Inmate 102201, Kuroo Tetsurou, broke out of prison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in the books! Your kudos and comments keep me motivated. <3


	4. Three Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third time isn't always the charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the forever update! Especially with the cliffhanger I left it on 😜. Adulting is hard some days. The POV changes for this chapter so I apologize if it gets confusing. Bear with me friends and enjoy!

_(F/N) (L/N) age 1 day old_

With his feet swinging back and forth, a small boy occupies his time by counting the white ceiling tiles on the hospital ceiling. There is faint sounds of conversation in the distance but he pays no mind to their words. Foot steps echo all around and the boy turns his attention as the sound grows near. A tall gentleman approaches . "You ready to meet your baby sister Takeshi?" The boy excitedly nods his head jumping off the chair, "Yeah, bout time Dad!" His fathers lets out a laugh.

Takeshi follows his Dad down the hall into a small private room. He sees his mother sitting on the bed cradling a small bundle humming a tune all to familiar to the boy. "Takeshi! Come up here." She gently pats the empty space next to her. He carefully and slowly climbs onto the bed with the help of his Dad.

  
Situating himself he peeks into his Mom's arms. There rests a baby with a headful of H/C hair. Shes swaddled in a white blanket decorated with flowers. Her eyes are closed, but with how quiet the room is he can hear faint snores coming from the infant. 

"Do you wanna try to hold her?" 

Takeshi nods his head opening his arms. "Careful with her head, okay?" She gently places the baby in the boys arms. He studies her in complete awe with how tiny she is. "Hers names F/N and your her big brother now. That means you have to be her protector." He frantically looks up at his Mom concerned, "But but Mom! Im only 10 years old! How can I be her protector?! I still get scared by the dog next door!" She chuckles lightly, "Oh you'll know with time."

_(F/N) (L/N) 5 years old_

F/N walks along the sidewalk on her way home from school. Her pigtails bobbing with her stride. "See I told Takeshi I knew my way home I dont need him! We walk the same road everyday, I cant wait to show him!" she exclaims to herself fist pumping in the air. The small girl usually waited for her older brother to come get her after school, but F/N was feeling a little more confident today.

She comes to a split in the road halting for a moment placing a finger on her chin. "Hmm... I cant member... do I go that way," she points to the right, "orrrr that way?" then to the left. She ponders for just a couple moments more but decides on the right. Its looks familiar so she assumes she's going in the right direction.

Though as the road goes on its becoming less and less recognizable, but she keeps on walking. "Maybe I dont member cause im always..." she halts to look at her surroundings. Frantically she looks around more trying her best to remember her surroundings. Nothing is familiar anymore, tears start to swell in the small girls eyes "Takeshi where are you," she sobs tears cascading down, "Im sowey I didnt mean to leave."

F/N crouches down to the ground hugging her knees scared to leave.

The sun continues to fall making the sky turn into a hazy orange. Off in the distance a set of foot steps are pounding into the concrete, they are riddled with haste. The small girl doesn't notice because of the sobs. "Oh my... F/N Iv been looking for you everywhere! Why did you leave? I was so worried.." The small girl lifts her face eyes growing at the site of her older brother, his face making an expression she's never seen before. She jumps up hugging him, "Im sowey".

This would be the first time F/N saw her brother make that expression

_(F/N) (L/N) 10 years old_

The skies are littered with gray clouds. Rain falls dow and its pouring into the concrete. Takeshi doesn't even notice how soaked his clothes are as he runs. All he can feel are his lungs on the verge of exploding, his head spinning, but he doesn't stop, not even to take a break. He needs to get to you as fast as he can. He mentally curses how the one bus he had to take got a flat tire. Today of all days, why?

_Please, please, please just wait for me.._

Foots steps fly one in front of the other. He swears he has never ran so fast in his life. Thoughts race in his head how he is suppose to tell you. He runs. 

Takeshi finally arrives at your school, he barges in the front doors lungs heaving with such intensity but he doesn't have time to breath he needs to see you. He makes his way through the halls from muscle memory, its the same school he went to when he was your age. Coming to a halt he sees you. Your sitting on a chair outside of the councilors office staring at your shoes expressionless.

_Damnit, she knows..._

Approaching you hes finally able to control his breathing, but for some reason his heart is about to explode. He stands in front of the young girl his feet coming into view, crouching down he gets to your eye level. You meekly look up right into his eyes. 

"Takeshi.... is it true? Tell me their lying..please..," your voice is breaking. He's making that face again, but this time his eyes are filled with tears.

This was the second time F/N saw that expression.

(F/N)(L/N) age 24

(F/N) stares blankly at the unopened letter before her. She’s been like this for at least two hours. The overwhelming feeling she’s been suppressing has literally frozen her in time. The thoughts in her head race. 

_ How could such a tiny piece of paper do this to someone? _

_ What if I didn’t get in? _

_ What am I suppose to do with my life if I didn’t? _

_ What’s Takeshi gonna think? _

_ Is he going to be disappointed? _

_ What if... _

The sound of the front door opening snaps her out of her thoughts. She turns her head and watches as her brother hastily makes his way to her.

“Your a real pain in the ass you know that? You text me you got your letter for medical school TWO HOURS AGO and you never replied.” He looks down at her annoyed.

“I haven’t opened it..” her gaze doesn’t meet his.

“WHHHAT!” He takes a deep breath while pinching the bridge of his nose. He shuffles himself and settles on the spot next her . He tenderly grabs F/N shoulder and picks up the white envelope. He observes her profile seeing the tinge of red around the eyes.

“You want me to open it for you?” She turns her head to face him tears threatening to fall. “N-no, I NEED to do this. I can’t always be the damsel in distress and having my brother come and rescue me. If I want to be a doctor I need to be able to handle high stress. I’m going to be put into way more difficult situations.”

“True, BUT chicks dig big strong dudes coming into rescue,” the stupidest smirk appears on his face.

“Oh god don’t make me gag, you literally scream single,” rolling her eyes she plucks the envelope out of his hands. “Well I’m sorry there is one lady who literally occupies ALL of my time and energy.” She looks at him with a tinge of guilt that begins to bloom in her chest.

_ I HAVE to get in, for him, after all he has done and sacrificed. _

She shakes it off. The atmosphere in the room finally lets up. F/N takes a deep breath and starts to open the envelope. Carefully she pulls the contents out and unfolds the paper that is about to display her fate. She scans it over, and over and over and over over over over her eyes growing wide. “Well? Care to let me in on whats going on?” She stares at him eyes wide as an owl her breathing now shallow, “I didn’t get in..” Takeshi stares at her face not showing any expression. He starts to scratch the back of his head, “Well there is always next time and you can still apply to your back up it will be..”

“Syyyyke! I got in!” Leaping off the couch she faces her brother in disbelief, “Oh my god... I GOT IN.” F/N paces the room shocked hands on her head. Takeshi sits there letting out the biggest breath he didn’t know he was even holding. “Your such a brat you know that! I LITERALLY thought my heart was going to explode.” He stands up making his way to you. “You mean a mild cardiac infarction,” she looks at him smugly.

His eyes rolled so hard it seemed like they would be stuck there. Grabbing both of F/N shoulders he looks deep into those all to familiar eyes. Remembering all challenges, good and bad, that have gotten them to this moment. He was so proud, not only of her accomplishments but the woman she was becoming. He knew if your guys parents were alive they would be so happy. Though they are probably rolling around in their graves shaking their heads due to Takeshi’s life choices. It didn’t matter to him though. He did what he promised himself all those years ago.

“Are you just going to creepily stare at me orrr,” he scoffs at your comment. “Just let an old man reminisce okay? Speaking of which we need to celebrate this! I’m taking you out!” He’s now shaking her with both hands tightly grasped on her shoulders. “Seriously it’s like 10 aren’t you tired?” He shakes his head, “Nah I’m wide awake now. Plus I know the perfect place we can go.”

“Oh god is it that gross place you and your weird friends go?”

“First off it’s NOT gross your just being way to “boujee” and my friends are not weird. They’ve been my bros for a long time!”

“Yeah yeah whatever your paying anyway since it’s your treat,” she sneaks him a sly look.

The night continued on with fits of laughter from the memories they shared. Some happy and some sad. They sat at the table with glasses and plates around. Clearly enjoying their mini celebration. With this being Takeshi’s normal hang out he had a couple of encounters from acquaintances. F/N watched as her brother conversed with them.

She loved how boisterous he was. He always drew a crowd and the crowd always loved him. She knew she’d never be able to return all that he’d sacrifice. He was such a giver and a caretaker. A smile danced on her face as he was joyously telling everyone about her big news on getting into medical school. Though what she didn’t notice were the eyes of disgust lingering on Takeshi.

Time flew by and suddenly they were being pushed out since it was close.

They began to stroll back home in the crisp spring air. This season was always her favorite. Though suddenly F/N feet stop. “You know this will probably be the last time we get to be like this?” She sniffles his steps now come to a halt, “Awe you really are going to miss me,” he grabs his chest, “my sweet little sister is going to miss me being hours away.” He wipes a fake tear from his eye. She scrunches her nose at his comment. “Huh, you know what suddenly I feel so much better, weird? Wonder what suddenly came over me.” Both staring at each other they erupt into laughter. “Come on F/N let’s go home.”

You both continue on but out of now where three men appear in the line of vision. Takeshi throws out his arm in front halting F/N where she stands.

“Oye, your Takeshi aren’t ya, from Fukurodani? Though how could we mistake the face of Bokuto’s big bad body guard? A lot of people been talkin about you. Especially since you took out some of our guys” The smirk on the mans face was malicious. F/N frantically looks between them confused. Takeshi’s hands now balled into tight fists shaking. “What’s going on..” her voice as quiet as a mouse. He doesn’t even turn to look or acknowledge her. “What the fuck do you basterds from Nohebi want?” His voice laced with venom but he doesn’t falter. “Oh you know just to teach you a little lesson in fucking with the wrong people.” The stranger reaches into his back pocket revealing a gun. A gun that gets pointed straight at Takeshi. “This should teach those Fukurodani bitches to never get in our way again.”

BANG! A shot rings through the air.

It all happened so fast and F/N didn’t even realize her actions. She had grabbed her older brothers arm pulling herself in front of him. He catches her as she stumbles back. Her leg has given out and starts to go cold. Looking down all she can see is a red spot on her leg growing profusely larger.

“Wh-what did you do why did you do that F/N what were you thinking! L-look at me god damnit!!” Her tired eyes look towards him. His level headed cool demeanor now full of shock.

_They must have hit my artery, I’m losing a lot of blood if I feel this tired._

Takeshi gently lays his sister against the wall near by and out of the corner of her eyes she see him pull something out of his jacket.

_ A gun? _

“You fucking basterds are about to regret this!” She hears his voice roaring and another bang goes off, but her tired eyes win. They are closed but she knows there is some type of commotion going on.

F/N suddenly feels herself being profusely shaken. Her eyes slightly open to see Takeshi in a panic, tears in his eyes. She can see that he’s injured due to the blood coming down the side of his face. She can’t make out the the words he’s saying. Its’s so muffled up but it looks like he’s saying sorry?

Why is he saying sorry? 

And it’s that face... she hasn’t seen him make a face like that in a long time. She weakly reaches out caressing his cheek hoping it will calm him down.

It doesn’t.

He’s sobbing and trying to tell her something but she’s so tired and everything is starting to sound even more muffled.

Flashes of blue and red start to appear around him along with the sound of sirens in the distance. F/N is just so tired and it’s starting to get colder. She wishes she could stay awake, she’s trying so hard but can’t.

Darkness and silence engulfs her.

* * *

Bright white

  
That’s what she sees when she opens her eyes again. It makes her squint and she try’s to use her arm to block it out. That when she notices the IV coming from her arm. 

Hospital....

A sharp pain suddenly radiates down her leg. She groggily tries to lift herself. “Oh my goodness your awake!” She shoots her head in the direction of the voice. What is presumed to be the nurse, hastily makes her way towards F/N and pushes the button to help elevate the bed. “I’m gonna go get the doctor just lay back and rest I’ll be right back.” The nurse exists the room and F/N leans back into the bed. She begins to count the white ceiling tiles to occupy her mind.

Then it hits her and a small wave of panic consumes. There should be someone there sitting next to her but all she see is a empty chair. She frantically looks over the room hoping to see some signs that he is near by but all she see is emptiness. A knock on the door snaps her attention towards it but it’s not the doctor. It’s two gentlemen dressed in policeuniforms.

“Hello Miss L/N? It’s nice to see you awake and well but we have some questions to ask you if you don’t mind.” She blankly stares and wonders if they are talking about the attack. “Alright, I’m guessing you want to know about the three men who attacked my brother and I. Do you know where he is? I really want to see him right now.” The officers look at each other concerned. “I’m sorry Miss but we’re actually here to ask about your brother, Takeshi L/N.”

Now confused, “Why? He was trying to protect me. Those guyspulled out a gun and shot at us! They tried to shoot him! Now where is he!” She yells. The officer let’s out a sigh.

“I’m sorry Miss but your brother is dead, he died yesterday.”

Staring at them I disbelief the words echo in her head. They are talking but nothing registers.

“Your brother had heavy involvement in a notorious gang calledFukurodoni. As far as we knew he was close with their gang leader. We need to talk to you about his involvement and the things that you might know.”

“W-what! Those are all lies! Takeshi would never be involved with something like that. He isn’t that type of person. He’s a bouncer at a night club and that all he does! He-“

“Did you know that the gang owns the nightclub your brother works for?” Her mouth shuts instantly. Not knowing what to say. Frozen in disbelief. “There was an incident awhile back, a lot of people got killed and your brother was the top suspect.” Eyes growing wide in shock.

“No, there is no way he’d ever hurt anyone he’s such a loving person he cries at stupid dog movies for Christ’s sake!There is no way somebody as gentle as him would hurt people. You both need to leave I’m done talking!”

Both policemen willingly leave the room. Thoughts in her head are spinning. The ceiling tiles become more than interesting and she aggressively starts counting them to mask the unbearable pain. The pain in her leg is harsh but the pain in her chest is more. She can’t cry and the sob she wants to let out seems to be stuck in her chest. Tears fall down her face.

A man in a white coat followed by her attending nurse from earlier walk in. They both rush over. “Does your leg hurt? Tell us where your uncomfortable,” the doctor states.

“What happened,” the sob she was holding in escapes her chests “ what happened to my brother... please... please just tell me. He was all I had left.” Her sobs echo against the wall. The nurse brings her hand to rub soothing circles on her back. 

“I’m sorry F/N your brother had an undetected brain hemorrhage and by the time someone noticed it was to late”

“HOW! The last time I saw him he had blood running down his face. They should have rushed to get an MRI! They would have saw it... if they did...” she stops eyes now wide she looks at the doctor, “ no one helped him.. did they..” Eyes now pleading with the doctor in front of her. “When your brother arrived police also filled the emergency room. They told the staff about your brothers involvement and he some how got pushed aside by the staff on shift. Per protocol he should have been treated immediately since he came in on the ambulance with you but he wasn’t. It’s currently being investigated by our administration. He had passed in our waiting room while you were in surgery.”

Silence fills the room and all that can be heard is the beeping from the machines. The doctor and nurse excuse themself. F\N settles back into the bed and closes her eyes. All she can see is Takeshi’s face and that look he was making. That same look when your parents died.

And this was the third time she saw Takeshi make a sad face and it was also the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kudos and comments keep me going! Thanks for reading friends!


	5. Unexpected Encounters

It had almost been an entire month since Kuroo’s great escape.

You swore that you wouldn’t let it bother you and it didn’t, but your friends, Iwaizumi and Oikawa, would say otherwise. The unnervingly quietness you radiated ever since Kuroo's escape was unsettling. They were just waiting for the moment you’d snap at them.

They decided to take you out today to distract you and talk, but it was going miserably.

“I’m not an idiot, why did you guys drag me out?”

Looking at them across the table Iwaizumi was refusing to look at you and make eye contact. All while Oikawa tried to find some words, “What can’t a couple of friends just get together and hang out at lunch?” he laughs sheepishly. 

“Hmm, well I feel like a third wheel and NO this is not normal. I never get invited out like this. If anything I feel like this is an intervention, just spit it out.”

Oikawa scratching his cheek and Iwaizumi finally pipes up up, he huffs.

“We know that Kuroo escaping has put you into a real “emotional bind” as dumbass calls it,” he thumbs towards Oikawa. “IWA-CHAN we agreed to ease into this!" He just looks at him and shrugs his shoulders.

Watching the so called “not lovers” quarrel back and fourth you knew their invitation was pointless, you were fine. “Guys..” Words fall on deaf ears as they continue back and fourth, “GUYS!” Stopping they stare at you along with everyone in the restaurant. “Listen IM FINE! Can we just get on with it. Kuroo was an inmate who escaped prison so let’s just continue on with our lives.” You all stare at each other back and fourth, Oikawa finally speaking up, “You know I just worry about you Y/N-Chan I can never read what your thinking. After this all happened you just became so distant! You wont even join us for lunch!"

“It’s true, you haven’t even requested a new aid to fill his position,” Iwaizumi quips.

Rolling your eyes, you knew that they were right in your sudden change of demeanor. Yeah you had become distant, but work had just gotten busier without the extra hand. “You know it’s really hard to get someone in that particular aid position. Right?” Your eyebrow raising towards them both. “Y/N-Chan just please know you can talk to us! I saw how you two interacted.” You eye him curiously, “What do you mean?” Iwaizumi takes another jabs towards him, “Baka! Shut it already.” Oikawa raises his hands in surrender, “What I mean is I know you guys kinda became friends during your time together hehe...”

Grabbing the drink in front of you, you take a long sip.

“Yeah yeah whatever stop trying to therapize me Crappykawa I'v had my fair share in life. Let’s just focus on the real problem,” you state to them mater-o-factly. Hoping to distract them.

“Like?” they say in unison.

“Like how your both are pretty much in love with each other and refuse to admit it.” Staring straight into their souls you refuse to break eye contact. Oikawa faces turns beet red and Iwaizumi now finds the menu way more fascinating than the normal patronage. _That'll teach them._ Setting your glass back down you rest your chin on both of your hands smiling.

Lunch continues on as normal after the hounding stopped, and it was surprisingly pleasant. Forgetting how much you enjoyed their company you felt a tinge of guilt for suddenly ghosting them. Their back and forth banter was some how comforting to you. Even though they had an odd unrequited lover dynamic they way they argued sometimes reminded you of your brother. 

After lunch everyone parted ways. Making your way home on foot you remembered you had to stop to pick up some essentials. Walking into the closest convince store you headed towards the desired isle. All while searching a familiar black mop of hair appears on the side opposite from you. You swear at that moment your could hear your heart beating in your chest.

_He wouldn't casually just stroll into a busy convince store like this would he?_

Slowly you maneuver over to the other side. Peaking around the corner you see the man standing there. His back is turned but the height and hair convince you that it has to be him. He starts to make his way to the register and with that you proceed to follow. Luckily for your the line is short and he is the first to serviced. He carefully sets the things on the counter.

As if the world wasn't oddly speaking to you already it literally started screaming at you. It so happens that the television behind the cashier was featuring a news broadcast highlighting Kuroo's escape, it had been playing nonstop since it happened. You frantically begin looking between the two, but nothing was happening. He pays for his things and walks out of the building. Standing there you watching him leave. A cough from the cashier snaps you back to reality. Giving them a apologetic smile you rush to pay for the things while trying to keep track of the man who just left. 

Bolting out you look both ways spotting him down the road. One foot in front of the other you begin to briskly walk towards him, but with ungodly long legs its hard to catch up. You spot him turning between some buildings and this motivates you to run. Turning the corner your met with an alley and no signs of him. Standing there with bated breath you were confused as to where he could have gone. 

The phone suddenly starts buzzing, snapping you out of your thoughts.

Its Oikawa

Hitting the green button you turns on your heals to head home.

"Hello?"

"Ahh Y/N-chan! Im so happy you answered! You'll never guess what happened!!!"

"Im listening?"

"Iwa-chan confessed his feelings to me! Can you believe it! Its all thanks to you!"

You grab your phone to stare at it in shock, bringing it back to your ear you excitedly begin to congratulate him, "I totally knew you both were into each other. Its not like you guys didn't make it obvious though."

"Ehhh really! Don't tell Iwa-chan that he'll get mad. We're going to keep it under wraps because of our positions, but I told him we had to tell you!"

"Ha, thanks Oikawa Im honored" placing your hand over your chest.

You say your goodbyes and by the time the phone call ended you had already arrived home.

Setting your things down you make your way into the bedroom to get changed. Its already 5PM and the feeing of exhaustion hits. It's from all of the "excitement" of today. Changing into some loungewear you flop into bed. Grabbing your cellphone you begin to mindlessly scroll through social media and instantly see that Oikawa has ALREADY changed his relationship status to "In a Relationship". There are comments asking who it is and a ton of likes. What gets you laughing is the fact that Iwaizumi has angry faced it. Continuing on you get lost in the ridiculous amount of videos that you don't even realize you've drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

Glass shattering instantly pulls you out of your slumber.

Looking towards the clock you note that its 11 o'clock. Sitting in the bed you listen if any other noise follows.

There is, it sounds almost like foot steps wandering around but its hard to tell.

Quietly making your way to the nightstand you open it up revealing a gun. You had become more cautious after the death of your brother and learned how to properly protect yourself since it was just you.

Taking it out you slide off the bed to go towards the door. Luckily it wasn't closed all the way so you carefully pryed it open. Walking down the short hall passing the kitchen revealed a shattered glass you had used earlier that day. Rounding the corner into the living room a freakishly tall man with what looks like silver hair is standing directly in the middle of the room. His back is turned. Which means in this scenario you have the upper hand.

"Hey! What are you doing in here!" Startled he turn towards you. Now getting a better look you can tell he might possibly be foreign. Green eyes glistening in the moon light with surprise, he places his hands up in surrender. 

"Hey now pretty lady I don't want any trouble, I was actually looking for you Y/N" he smiles sheepishly.

Eyes growing in panic, "How the hell to do you know my name, you some kind of stalker?"

"No I was actually sent by someone you know to come and get you. So if you could put the gun down we can talk."

"Yeah not a chance, how about I just call the fucking cops and get your stalker ass thrown in jail," snapping the safety off a voice from behind enters your ears. 

"Not happening"

A hard blow to your suddenly makes everything go dark. 

The funny thing about knocking someone out is that they are still coherent of whats going on, but its hazy. All you can hear is banter back and fourth, but its hard to understand what they are talking about. The tall man had picked up your limp body and made his way out putting you into a black SUV. His accomplice who you hadn't seen was zip tying your hands and feet together. He was shorter than the first man, but had almost shoulder length hair that looked like pudding? It was hard to tell from the pulsating pain coming from your head. They both hopped into the car with the taller one in the drivers seat. The other guy pulls out his phone and it appears he is calling someone.

"Yeah we got her.... but theres a problem," he looks back at you, your eyes meeting his.

The lulling movements of the car win, knocking you out fully.

* * *

As you come to you notice the plushness of being in a bed.

_Was this all just a terrible nightmare of getting kidnapped?_

Though the sharp pain in you head confirms that it was not. You groggily sit up holding your head trying to observe the surroundings. The window show you thats its still dark so you haven't been out that long. Looking to the corner of the room you freeze.

Sitting there in all his glory smug face in all was Inmate 102201, Kuroo Tetsurou. Dressed in black slacks, a black sports coat to match and a light grey v-neck that slightly showed off his collarbones. His hair was "styled" wilder than ever but it looked nice on him, its complimenting to his appearance even more. You hated how he was making your heart.

"Morning doc, or should I say goodnight since its still dark out?" his silky laugh filled your ears. Standing up he makes his way over. "What cat got your tongue? I haven't seen you this quiet before," he leans down to look at all parts of your head "I really wish Kenma wouldn't have knocked you out like that. I told them to bring you willingly but like always you surprise me." You stare back at him confused.

"Wait you sent those guys? They came into my house in the middle of the night looking like a bunch of stalkers! Am I dreaming? Or am I dead..?" you think for a moment, "I'd welcome death if this was it." Kuroo scoffs, "That means you've secretly harvested fantasies about me if this is you end all situation, I'm touched" 

"Your right I'm unfortunately very much alive it looks like"

As he is about to say something the door to the room barges open, its the tall man from earlier, "Boss he's getting worse!" Kuroo's eyes narrow at his statement. Looking back he makes his way towards you, "Sorry to spring this on you but follow me I need your help." Getting up you proceed to follow him out with the other man in tow. Their strides make it impossible for you to keep up but some how you manage.

Observing the surroundings you notice that its a very large modern style home with sleek furniture to match. You began to wonder just exactly who Kuroo was, and what was up with this Boss nonsense?

You come to halt in front of a elevator door, Kuroo hits a button making it ding, the doors open. Turning back to you with a smirk he quirks "Trust me?"

"Absolutely not"

He scoffs getting onto the elevator, you follow him on along with his accomplice. Kuroo presses him thumb against a pad on the wall and the doors close. The elevator startles you as it starts to move down. With both of their backs turned you begin to study the both of them. They are both tall but Kuroo is just a touch shorter than the silver haired male. He than curiously turns his head making eye contact. Giving a small smile and a nod give you a sense of comforting reassurance. 

The elevator reaches its destination and the doors open to a narrow hall way. They get off with you in tow and start to briskly walk towards a closed door with a half window. Kuroo opens it and your instantly hit with that all to familiar smell of antiseptic. _A clinic?_

Its an open bright room thats fully equipped with medical supplies. You stand in the doorway in awe that something like this was hidden within the confines of the house. There is a curtain pulled to conceal a part of the room. Kuroo approaches it then turns back to face you eyes narrowing, "This is why I needed you to come here." His hand reaches for the curtain pulling it back to reveal a man laying on the bed, his left side stained in blood. You finally hear the sounds of the machines monitoring his vitals. One quick glance and you know, its bad. Rushing over to the stranger in the bed you examine him eyes wide. His strawberry blonde hair is consumed in sweat and his breathing is shallow. He's unconscious but thats probably due to the severe injury on his side. You snap your head towards Kuroo.

"What happened to him!"

Staring, you see a glint of worry in his eyes, "He was shot.... 4 hours ago."

Its hard to believe your eyes could get any wider but they did. "Why hasn't he been treated!?! Surely you have some type of physician on staff!" you gesture around the room. It surprised you when his face twisted into sadness.

"He is our physician," he looks up at you begging, "please Y/N save him."

Not even hesitating you start to act. Cutting off his shirt you realize they had some how managed to stop the bleeding.

Good.

Though with his condition you've evaluated he's going to need a blood transfusion, "Whats his blood type?" 

Kuroo stares at you in wonder, lost in how fast you reacted not even questioning to treat his wounded comrade. You turn looking at him, "Kuroo!"

"Its A+"

Kuroo whips around, behind is other guy from earlier holding a cooler. He walk past Kuroo towards you, "I was able to stop the bleeding on but he's lost a lot. His vitals have declined rapidly but he has been stable for the past hour. We just had three bags of his blood type come in." He gestures the cooler towards you. Looking at the pudding hair man up and down you curiously ask him, "You have medical experience?"

"No, Yaku told me right before he passed out that he was going to need blood."

"We told him we'd get him help," Kuroo pipes in, "before you woke up he was still semi conscious."

Nodding you turn back to the man named Yaku, better yet Dr. Yaku. "Im going to need to see if the bullet went throw him, if not we could be in a lot of trouble." Carefully you slightly turn him over seeing an exist wound towards his back, you sigh in relief. Rushing over to a cabinet you start sifting through all the things that your going to need to properly treat him.

Setting the items down on the surgical tray you start scrubbing in. Pulling on the surgical gown you look towards the three men. 

"Im going to need to make this place as sterile as possible. So ill need you guys to leave but I'm going to need help," eyes landing on the pudding hair'd man. You felt like he'd be a great steady second hand.

"Im Kenma, and I can help,"

"Now out" looking at the other men.

They both turn to leave, Kuroo's gaze lingering, "Thank you Y/N"

"Don't thank me yet"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos keep me motivated! Another chapter in the books. Thanks to anyone who has kept up with this series. We are about to enter a turning point and a lot of heavy interaction between Kuroo and Reader. I hope ya'll stick around!
> 
> Scrubbing in: The hands and forearms are decontaminated. A sterile surgical gown and pair of gloves are subsequently donned, creating an aseptic environment. 'Scrubbing in' dramatically reduces the risk of infection and significantly improves patient outcomes.


End file.
